The Ship Has Sailed (Septiplier)
by GemGirl164
Summary: A collection of cute Septiplier oneshots (like this hasn't been done a million times before :\). Rated T for swearing and suggestive scenes, and also for possibly lethal fluffiness and romance! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow. A Septiplier Christmas oneshot. How original.

Anyhoo, enjoy. Remember you can ask for a fluffy scenario in the reviews or that little PM envelope button.

xxxxx

 _Twas the night before Christmas,_

 _And all through the house,_

 _There was not one little sound,_

 _Not even a mouse..._

xxxxx

Christmas Eve, 2018

Jack had always loved Christmas. Ever since he was a child. When he had moved to LA in early 2017, he had been blown away with how the city took the holiday - streets, shops and houses were decorated, competitions for costumes and light displays were held, and every night there was an amazing party somewhere.

Jack, of course, got caught up in all of this as well. All of his front yard and his house were adorned with bright, twinkling lights and silly decorations. The inside was just as bad- tinsel hung from every wall, fresh mistletoe in every doorway, his huge Christmas tree elaborately decorated.

He was currently in his massive kitchen, humming along to the tune of 'Jingles Bells' from the radio as he baked gingerbread men, when he heard a knock at his door. He put the tray in the oven, washing his hands as he shoved a ball of gingerbread dough in his mouth.

He called out, slightly muffled, "Comin'!" as another bout of insistent knocking hit the front door. He peered through the peephole, catching a glimpse of his visitor- fluffy red hair, warm brown eyes, a silly Santa hat.

He opened the door, grinning at his boyfriend. "About time ya showed up, Mark."

That was another thing. Jack hadn't moved to LA for YouTube. If that were the case, he had been just fine in Ireland. He had actually taken heed of RobertIDK's words from his genius 'Septiplier Away' song, and had moved to LA to gather the balls to ask Mark out.

That was the day Twitter, Tumblr, whatever social platform you were on- that was the day those sites exploded. Comments were flying around- 'Septiplier's real!' and 'The ship has sailed!'

Yeah. That sort of thing. Anyway, back to the present. **(Get it? It's a Christmas joke XD... No? Ok, I'll shut up now...)**

"You're wearing a fuckin' Santa hat?" Jack asked, chuckling.

Mark gestured to Jack. "You're covered in gingerbread dough and flour and wearing an elf apron. I wouldn't be judging, Sean."

Jack laughed. "Ya gonna stand there like a fuckin' idiot or come in?" He said, returning to the messy kitchen.

Mark followed, eyes widening at the colossal mess. "Jesus Christ. How did you get flour literally everywhere?"

Jack blushed slightly. "Eh, long story short, I was tryna make a snowstorm," he explained with a stupid smirk.

Mark laughed, shaking his head. "You are such a fucking child."

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, but you love me," he said, flicking the switch for the fan as the pair made their way into the Christmas light-y, tinsel-y living room.

Mark smirked, gripping Jack's waist and pulling him close to his chest, feeling Jack's heartbeat thud loudly against his own, in sync as he leaned against the inside of the door. "That's true. I do."

Their faces were less than an inch apart. Mark softly smiled. "Meet me under the mistletoe," he sang quietly, looking up.

Jack did as well, seeing the plant, with the pointed oval leaves and pea-sized white berries that were clustered like grapes.

Jack smiled. "Tradition always demands a sacrifice, though I believe there is nothing I wouldn't sacrifice for you," he said, his whisper warm with affection.

Their lips tenderly met, and their eyes closed in bliss as Mark gently pulled Jack's leg up around his waist, giving the Irishman the opportunity to tangle his hands in Mark's blood red hair and wrap both legs around Mark's torso. Mark's hand wandered under Jack's shirt, breathing out a moan as Jack unbuttoned and tossed his lucky flannel-

 _Ding!_

The pair froze, then slowly pulled apart. With an adorable scowl, Mark sat on the couch as Jack took the gingerbread men from the oven, quickly placing a small envelope under the tree. He returned a few seconds later, sitting on Mark's lap and leaning against his bare chest. A content smile spread across his face as Mark stroked his emerald hair. The Irishman's blue eyes drifted shut, his breathing becoming slow and rhythmic.

Mark chuckled at his lover's ability to fall asleep anywhere, anytime. Which was a remarkable gift, seeing that he rarely slept a full six hours each night. Always to bed late, always up in the early morning.

Mark looked at the clock. Seven thirty at night. If he glanced out the window, he saw night beginning to descend rapidly.

He remembered, back in January 2017, when the last person he had expected had knocked on his door. Asking the last question he expected that person to ask, but had hoped he would.

 _"I'm coming!" Mark shouted at the impatient knocker, still in his white singlet and boxers with pink mustaches on them as he flung open the door. "Sean?"_

 _The green-haired man was breathless, having just run all the way from the airport. "Mark, I'm in love with you," he said in one breath._

 _Mark stared. "Sean, are you drunk?"_

 _Jack made an impatient noise. "No. I mean it. C'mere." And without further preamble, the half Korean had been pulled into a loving kiss by the Irishman._

 _Whoa, Mark thought. His eyes drifted shut, and he pulled Jack closer, hands on his waist. The shorter man smiled, and with an unspoken agreement, they went past the lines of friendship into the point of no return._

Mark chuckled at the memory. Mark had honestly thought he was dreaming or Jack was drunk, but it was real.

He kissed Jack's hair and fell asleep also.

xxxxx

Jack awoke with a yawn, feeling warm and light inside as the sunlight caressed his face. He realized a pair of strong arms were wrapped around him, and he looked up.

Mark had his mouth open, his glasses askew and hair messy. Jack chuckled, shaking the older man. "C'mon, Mark. Wake up. Today's Christmas," he said in a quiet singsong tone, smiling when Mark blinked sleepily.

"Hm? Oh, right," he yawned. "Okay, you want coffee or presents first?"

Jack nodded at the tree. "Presents."

Mark, instead of amused, looked nervous. "Okay then."

After all the presents had been opened, Jack noticed a small envelope with 'Dearest Sean' written on the front. He opened it, and a photo slid out. A photo of the first time they met. The Irishman turned it over.

 _Remember when we met? You were so excited, and so was I, but you couldn't see it. Next clue in kitchen._

Jack chuckled. "Okay, a quest. I love these." He went out to the kitchen, where an envelope lay on the stove. Jack opened it, and another photo came out. PAX Prime.

 _All the fans were crazy about Septiplier. I was too, but I didn't show it. See bathroom for next clue._

Mark followed Jack to each location.

 _We went to Disneyland together. Your first time there :) was on the back of a photo of them at where else? Disneyland. Next clue in laundry._

Jack smiled at his nervous boyfriend. "Whatcha nervous about, Markimoo?"

The redhead smiled. "You'll see," he said, before jogging inside.

A photo of Jack and Mark kissing slid out of this envelope. _Screw Pewdiplier. Screw Markimash. I love you and only you. Final clue in bedroom._

Jack smiled, walking up to his bedroom. He let out a gasp. The curtains were drawn, the room lit with candles, roses and a note on the nicely made bed.

Jack picked it up with shaking hands.

 _Did you know I've loved you for three years? All that time, you never guessed :) But as long as you were happy, I was. The day you came to me and we became a couple, was the best day of my life._

 _And I hope today's even better._

Jack heard Mark clear his throat. He had changed into half-fancy half-casual clothes - brand new jeans and a white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and a tie. He smiled nervously at Jack. "This is so cheesy," he said, half-laughing. "But I really wanted to do it this way. Jack, you know I love you more than my own soul," he began. The Irishman was confused and beyond words. "And you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So," he said, pulling a small box from his pocket and kneeling down, opening it to reveal a simple silver ring dotted with emeralds, rubies and sapphires. "Sean William McLoughlin, will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my husband?"

Sean had his hands over his mouth, tears spilling from his eyes. "Of course I will," he whispered, falling to his knees and throwing his arms around Mark and kissing him with love and passion. Only pulling away to put on the ring and whisper a single sentence.

"This was the best Christmas ever."

xxxxx

That night, at the huge Christmas dinner intended for Revelmode members, the big secret was told when Felix asked, indicating Jack and Mark with his spoon, " How are you guys going with stuff?"

Jack gave Mark a glance before grinning. "Oh, it's good. Check this out," he said, showing Felix the the ring on his finger.

In one second, Felix was fangirling as the rest of the crew congratulated Mark and Jack.

A very merry Christmas indeed.

xxxxx

A/N: I'm so cheesy XD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, leave suggestions in the review box or PM me.

Hail the penguins!

(")(")(")(")(")(")

Lol love you guys!


	2. Sorry Guys

Hi guys. I'm sorry, but all my stories are on hold as of now. I can't think of ways to do them well, writers block is a b*tch, and my life in general is just tough. My collab series on Wattpad is still open, because I'm not doing it alone. Sorry to disappoint

Amy out


End file.
